1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outlet for connecting spray nozzles, drop tubes or the like to an irrigation pipe or the like and more particularly to an outlet which is mounted in openings formed along the length of the irrigation pipe. The spray nozzles or drop tubes are then threadably inserted into the outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In irrigation systems such as center pivot irrigation systems or linear move irrigation systems, the main pipeline or water supply pipe is supported on a plurality of spaced-apart drive towers. To facilitate the sprinkling or spraying of water onto the area to be irrigated beneath the irrigation system, a plurality of spaced-apart spray nozzles or sprinkler nozzles are connected to the water supply pipe. In some cases, the nozzles are positioned on the upper portion of the water supply pipe. In other instances, inverted, U-shaped drop tubes are used which extend from the water supply pipe to a location below the pipe with the lower end of the drop tube having a spray nozzle or sprinkler nozzle mounted thereon. Each of the nozzles or drop tubes is normally placed in communication with the interior of the water supply pipe by first punching or drilling an opening in the pipe at the desired location and then welding an internally threaded outlet to the exterior surface of the pipe so that the interior of the outlet communicates with the opening in the pipe, and then threadably inserting the nozzle or drop tube into the outlet. The above-described procedure is time-consuming, and is even more time-consuming when the nozzle or drop tube spacing is very close. Further, if the threads of the outlet should become damaged, it is necessary for the outlet to be cut from the pipe with a new outlet welded thereto. Further, it is believed that the welding of the outlets to the water supply pipe may weaken the pipe around the weld area. Additionally, if the outlets are welded to the pipe prior to the galvanizing operation, the outlet must be sealed during the galvanizing operation to keep the galvanizing material from coming into contact with the internal threads of the outlet. If the outlets are welded to the pipe after the galvanizing process, the welding damages the galvanizing material around the outlet, thereby creating an area for rust to form.
Prior art outlets have also been provided which are not welded to the pipe, but which are inserted into an opening formed in the pipe and then held in place by compression forces or the like. The problem with such prior art devices is to seal the insert or outlet to the pipe, since the pipe is cylindrical.